


Breakfast Magic

by RainonyourBack



Series: Sugar // Spice [6]
Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Caring for Sick Partner, F/F, F/M, Morning Routines, Multi, Polyamory, SK Valentine's Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainonyourBack/pseuds/RainonyourBack
Summary: Tamao is sick. Her partners want to make her morning better.
Relationships: Asakura Hao/Iron Maiden Jeanne/Tamamura Tamao
Series: Sugar // Spice [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Breakfast Magic

It’s very difficult to be awake before Tamao on any given day. She takes care of the whole inn and her ascetic training has taught her to treasure the small hours of the morning. But Hao doesn’t need to sleep, even technically, and he has very efficient ways to wake up slackers.

He also knows Tamao is out sick today. A bug transmitted by Hana. She has barred Jeanne from her room, not wanting to share her fate. So when the bucket of cold water splashes all over Jeanne’s face, he doesn’t even have to worry about upsetting their sick partner.

“Rise and shine,” he sings as she yelps. “We have work to do.”

The former Iron Maiden is thoroughly soaked, and leveling a look of absolute fury at him.

“You,” she spits venomously.

“Asked me to wake you up, didn’t you?” His smile is innocent and pure. “So I did.”

Jeanne is too dignified to actually spit, but not enough not to shiver. “Fine.”

She rises. The way her wet hair is clinging to her nightgown is exquisite, he decides. She blows a strand of hair out of her face. “Can you dry me now?”

He smiles. “What’s the magic word?”

She almost _growls_. “Hao.”

“That’ll do.” In an instant, she is dry and warm. “No reason to resent me. Now come on, we need to make breakfast. I can’t wait to try your bleach cookies.”

And before she can protest he disappears through the sheets.

With a sigh, Jeanne follows downstairs. He’s making some kind of miso soup, back to her, fully present and corporeal. She can’t help but stop on the threshold, taken in by the casual way he stirps the soup and the soft light in his hair.

She doesn’t like him just for this; she also likes him for this.

“It doesn’t count if you don’t actually help making breakfast, you know,” he says without turning. She nods, and she goes to fetch the teapot.

“Don’t get yourself burned now.”

“The teapot is my friend, I’ll have you know. Did you bring the flower she likes?”

He floats the little pink buds to her. It’s nothing special, just a flower that can flavor water nicely. Jeanne learned to put it in at the exact right temperature, add just right in the amount of sugar, and let it brew.

Warm arms then wrap around her, and she feels Hao’s cheek touch hers.

“I don’t know that soup can constitute breakfast,” she says petulantly. “If that’s all you’re going to do…”

“I added a few herbs and things. She will feel full without having to eat solids while she’s sick.”

She flushes slightly, and then turns back to her pot.

“Are you still miffed because of the water,” he asks, casual. “Or is there something else?”

“There isn’t.” There is. “You’ll let me know if she’s better, right?”

Because while Jeanne is barred from the room, Hao isn’t. He’s the Shaman King, after all; he cannot get sick. And Tamao cannot order him around.

He kisses her cheek. “Sure I will. Don’t burn the house down while the grown-ups are gone, hmm?”

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "The teapot is my friend" and "herbs that make the soup filling" are references to fics from the wonderful Realgya on ffn. <3


End file.
